De Situaciones Inesperadas
by stereklosemymind
Summary: Stiles y Derek cazadores de monstruos? una criatura mítica lanza un hechizo a Derek y Stiles se siente celoso de la situación.
1. Chapter 1 - El inicio de algo entre 2

Odiaría amarte, pero no fingiré  
desasearía ser más fuerte, pero me quebrare…

Mientras Stiles canturreaba la canción de Yulia Volkova, Derek bufaba el malestar que le hacía sentir las letras de la canción, está claro que la música pop no es del gusto del tipo licano pero joder que la letra se asemeja a mucho de lo que Stiles a echo por él y viceversa. Stiles estaba de lo más divertido mientras canturreaba cada canción pop de las más o menos 1000 que tenía en su mp3 mientras con el rabito del ojo miraba como molestaba sus acciones a su lobuno copiloto.

No te quiero ni mirar este es tu final…  
Te acordarás de mi…! Miii Miiii!

Y Derek no hacía más que debatirse entra abrir la puerta y tirarse por al camino y por un milagro del cielo un tráiler lo atropelle y terminara con su tormento o agarrar al jodido mocoso del cuello y hacerlo callar a la fuerza. La segunda opción le parecía mejor.

De pronto un grito en medio de la carretera estremece el canturreo de Stiles y Derek sabe lo que es, Stiles detiene el jeep y alista su portátil, la criatura a la que han estado buscando ha hecho acto de presencia y ese extraño chillido, más parecido a la voz humana ha sido al señal de alerta.

El peso muerto de algo cae frente a ellos y encima del jeep; se trata de una mujer de apariencia joven y muy hermosa, esta vestida apenas con unas telas que asemejan su vestidura a esas estatuas de la antigua Grecia pero no solo es esto lo que llama la atención al lobuno Derek y su hiperactivo robín, si no las alas de murciélago? que salen de su espalda. Derek esta tenso y sus ojos como rubí demuestran que está listo para saltar encima de la criatura; Stiles sabe de lo que se trata se llaman sirenas, según la leyenda el chillido que emiten desgarra el corazón de los amantes y su canto atrae a los jóvenes hermosos a ellas para luego rasgarles el cuello y beber su sangre aun tibia. Como estas criaturas usan su voz como arma a Stiles se le ocurrió que para evitar caer en transe combatir su canto con otro por eso preparo su portátil llenándola con pistas mp3 de todo género musical pero más de pop al darse cuenta que era el género de menos agrado de Derek, aunque en realidad fuese todo género el de menos agrado del amargado lobo.

La sirena de pronto ruge deformando su hermoso rostro y pareciendo más a una de las novias de Drácula, Derek salta rápido del jeep y entra al ataque, la sirena vuela lejos de su garras y lo conduce a campo abierto para así empezar a entonar una hermosa canción en un idioma tal vez extinto lo que hace al lobuno Derek caer en transe aunque este lucha con toda su fuerza de voluntad no puede resistir al encanto ya que sus súper sentidos le juegan una mala pasada y a pesar de tapar sus oídos estos permiten la entrada de la melodiosa voz a su cerebro el cual al final desiste y cae rendido al encanto de la maléfica criatura; Stiles se había preparado además llevando dos pares de tapa oídos para él y Derek pero la reacción del segundo hizo que el primero no pueda entregarle a tiempo los aditamentos que tal vez no hubiesen funcionado de todos modos.

Stiles puede ver la escena Derek ha caído y mira embobado a la sirena esto hace que Stiles sienta una punzada en su corazón como si algo le molestara en verdad pues la cara de sus amigo? Muy similar a la de carneo degollado que le pone Scott a Allison; ve como la sirena sintiéndose ganadora comienza a acercarse sin miedo al lobo y haciendo que este caiga de rodillas ante ella y exponga en todo su longitud su venoso cuello, el más joven entonces activa su plan y reproduce en su portátil a todo volumen una canción de la spice girls que recordó Derek aborrecía casi con el mismo énfasis que lo hacía con él en especial la versión que descargo Stiles.

watch?v=xz1-5PQZpeY

Al sonido de la molesta? canción algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Derek porque casi al ínstate salió del trance aprovechando que la sirena se distrajo mirando al más joven accionar su plan, Derek saco las garras y de un solo golpe hizo caer a la criatura al suelo desangrándose por el corte en la yugular. Asqueroso pero genial pensó Stiles mientras se acercaba a la escena con el portátil aun reproduciendo la canción salvadora del lobo. Derek solo tuvo que ver al muchacho acercarse con esa sonrisa de mi plan te salvo el culo lobuno para mirarlo con los ojos rubí y le diera una mirada de odio al portátil y Stiles apagara inmediatamente la canción ya que si no lo hacía era probable que el lobo rompiera el aparato tecnológico en su cabeza.

De regreso a casa Stiles recordó que el jefe de Scott le dijo que trajera el cuerpo de la criatura para encargarse de ello personalmente, así que el más joven conducía pesadamente a la veterinaria mientras Derek? Quien sabe a dónde se fue desde que Stiles le dio un aventón al centro de la ciudad, el solo se concentraba en llevar el cuerpo sin vida en su jeep, dejarlo como mejor pudiera dentro del trabajo de Scott y volver a casa a enfrentarse a cierto recuerdo aún más molesto ¿Por qué se sintió celoso de que Derek se mostrara enamorado de la sirena?... bueno sabe que Derek estaba en trance y que era lo mismo como haber sido inducido por un hechizo a sentirse enamorado de la imagen de "bella mujer aparentemente inofensiva" que proyectaba la sirena pero ese panorama, el de un Derek enamorado de alguien más, hizo mella en su cabeza adolescente que de un momento a otro proyecta a él, Stiles Stilinski, en vez de la mujer como objeto de adoración del lobo, lo que hizo al niño asustarse de ese ridículo pensamiento.

Joder!- Bufo Stiles cargando el pesado cuerpo y dejándolo en la mesa de metal del consultorio. No es que fuese un miedoso o cobarde pues con todo el rollo sobre natural que llevaba encima ver un cuerpo muerto no iba a asustarlo, pero aun así la idea de un lobo enamorado le molestaba y acosaba demasiado como para estar tranquilo con la que fue el objeto de ese amor que mostro el lobo ase menos de seis horas.

Ya llegue!- grito tras cerrar la puerta de su casa, Stiles estaba solo, otra vez, en su casa pues el Sheriff había dejado una nota sobre el refrigerador notificándole que pasaría las siguientes dos noches en la comisaria. Joder!- solo Stiles al constatar que no había que comer en toda la casa y salir a las 12 de la noche no le parecía buena idea con, tal vez, criaturas "no existentes" rondando por ahí. Estaba que moría de hambre dentro de su habitación; echado en la cama con un polo que, se le pegaba a la piel y que además le quedaba pequeño pues no cubría parte de su vientre y dejaba notar unos diminutos pelos haciendo un camino castaño de su vientre bajo a su ombligo, obviamente era su piyama así como unos shorts bastantes cortos que usaba con el mismo propósito, para dormir, era verano así que el bochorno por las noches no le dejaba tranquilo por eso usaba ambas prendas exageradamente cortas para pasar sus noches de soledad en una cama que aparentemente era muy grande para él solo.

Cuando el calor había hecho estragos en él y había cubierto su delicada y blanquecina piel por una delgadísima capa de sudor alguien entro por la ventana, de un solo movimiento el joven Stilinski llego a dar al suelo junto a su cama mientras soltaba un – por la madre del lobo- y pudo ver como un Derek con una camiseta blanca?... joder blanca? Desde cuando el sobreviviente de los Hale usaba blanco? entraba a su habitación con lo que parecía ser una caja de pizza .

He. Stiles estas bien?- pregunto inquisitivo el furtivo visitante.

Mmmh? Eh?... bueno si gracias- dijo titubeante el menor- mientras al reparar en la caja pregunto.- Es para mí? Digo te salvo la vida no? Otra vez y con esta va?... bueno emmm en serio tengo mucha hambre puedo?- hizo el ademan de intentar tomar la caja la que Derek dejo que tomara para en un instante desaparecer en medio de la noche dejando a Stilinski alimentarse a sus anchas mientras se llevaba consigo el recuerdo de una sonrisa para con el de parte del más joven…


	2. Chapter 2 - La bruja de Hielo 1

_**La bruja de hielo?-**_ Stiles pregunto escéptico a una muy orgullosa Lydia.

_**Sip-**_ La pelo rubio-fresa hizo un ademán con la mano arreglando su frondosa, dueña de los suspiros de Stiles, cabellera, para seguir caminando mientras se dignaba hablarle, porque hablar y andar con Stiles es otra cosa si se trata de hacerlo en la escuela porque cuando es Stiles el que anda con ella en sus carreras por el bosque escapando de una criatura sobrenatural entonces si esta presta a oír sugerencias y algún plan del chico para sobrevivir - _**La bruja de hielo es una historia de fandums sobrenaturales y me parece interesante.**_

_**¿Desde cuándo te molan las historias sobrenaturales y más aún desde cuando andas metida en cosas de internet?**_ (Cosas de frikis quería decir pero decirlo así sin más hubiera resultado en una mirada furibunda de la chica que muy a su pesar había aceptado ser su compañera en la clase de mitología)- Musito un angustiado Stiles.

_**Desde mmm que importa no?- **_Respondió Martin con toda la sensualidad que emanaba de cada poro de su ser- _**El profesor Banner pidió que hiciéramos un reporte oral sobre una historia mítica que no sea de las que siempre se oyen hablar como las de los dioses y héroes griegos sin mencionar que con lo de Avengers la película la mitología nórdica ha perdido su encanto. Entonces ¿Nos vemos hoy en la biblioteca a las 4 de la tarde?-**_ inquirió.

Sin esperar respuesta avanzó por el pasillo y dejo a un meditabundo Stilinski.

X*_*X

Ya en la biblioteca Stiles revisaba algunos tomos de una sección oscura de la biblioteca, pues al llegar unos 20 minutos antes de la hora pactada, tenía tiempo para informarse algo del asunto e ir adquiriendo los libros relacionados antes que se los ganen.

Como ya Lydia le había dicho, la historia de la bruja era solo un cuento inventado por algún tipo raro de internet, por tanto ¿Cómo se le ocurre creer que en la biblioteca encontrarían algún tipo de información con respecto a su susodicho mito? Mientras refutaba el plan de la chica en silencio el muchacho reparo en un viejo tomo forrado de cuero tenía un raro símbolo de portada, de esos que en las pelis de terror no debes leer porque algo va a pasarte, pero Stiles opto por leerlo igual su vida ya estaba metida en asuntos sobrenaturales, daba lo mismo si leía el libro de los muertos y despertaba una momia o si le aparecía un demonio atrás suyo mientras recitaba algún poema malo escrito en ese tomo.

Después de ojear unas cuantas páginas, Stiles noto que el libro contenía todo tipo de descripciones de seres "inexistentes", tanto como se creía de los hombres lobos, y al reverso de cada pagina había por lo menos dos o tres hechizos por criatura (el primero era para invocar o buscar la criatura en cuestión, el segundo para destruirlos o desterrarlos a alguna dimensión donde no hicieran daño y el tercero para volver a la normalidad a la personas o "inocentes" que habían sido afectados por la criatura este ultimo convenientemente tenia la descripción de alguna poción curativa con el) se topo con algo que parecía ser la descripción de un ser de hielo muy similar al de su historia, en ese caso sería muy conveniente tener el libro para corroborar que el mito es parte de algún antiguo folklor y no solo un mito de internet; curiosamente se parecía al bestiario de los Argents, pero con algún tipo de algo que lo hacia pensar que se trataba de un libro de los que las brujas usan, lo tomó del estante y se retiro a una de las mesas de estudio al fondo del local esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera las exuberantes curvas de Lydia delante de el, entonando alguna pobre escusa de porque llego tarde y como el era tan bueno se la aceptaría porque quería llevar al fiesta en paz.

X*_*x

De regreso a su casa, totalmente enojado preso de unas ganas de matar a quien se le atravesara, Stiles hablaba consigo mismo jurando y perjurando que nunca más aceptaría hacer un trabajo con ella por más Lydia Martin que fuese. No fue justo que lo citara a una hora y tuviera el descaro de hacerlo esperar, hasta las 10 pm que era cuando cerraban la biblioteca, sin siquiera avisar por un mensaje de texto o una llamada o al menos con Jackson que no vendría. El chiquillo estaba muy molesto cuando se tiro boca abajo en su cama porque no noto a un curioso Derek que lo miraba detenidamente mientras olfateaba el ambiente.

_**¿Stiles, sucede algo?-**_ Pregunto Derek.

_**Joder! ¿Por la madre del lobo, Derek Hale, que coño haces en mi casa? Acaso no sabes que el allanamiento es un delito y que tu ya tienes antecedentes, meterte en la casa del sheriff sin consentimiento del dueño podría costarte varias noches en la cárcel –**_ Dijo casi sin respirar el más joven mirando muy molesto a Derek.

_**Te olí ofuscado cerca de la biblioteca, estaba rondando la zona, vigilando como siempre por si alguna criatura apareciera de la nada.-**_ Contesto el de ojos azules, verdes, bueno el de ojos bonitos, muy calmado como si entrar a la casa de alguien sin permiso fuese algo muy natural en el.

Stiles estaba molesto, Lydia no apareció en toda la tarde ni empezada la noche, tampoco se dignó a disculparse por su ausencia, después de todo ella lo cito en ese lugar y esa hora, además de que un lobo que le cae mal (aunque el día del ataque de la sirena se sintiera celoso y el chico mayor le comprara una pizza familiar con queso extra para el solo cuando su apetito le reclamaba comida) aparece de la nada en su cuarto en plan de dios sabe que, al de ojos miel se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de librarse de su frustración era lanzarle el pesado libro que saco de la biblioteca al lycano.

Como era obvio Derek atajo el tomo con una mano, y acto seguido lo puso en la mesa junto al ordenador del chico, se limito a mirar una vez más al adolescente para comprobar que estuviese bien. Aunque no lo admitiera el hiperactivo mocoso le preocupaba, además que el marcador de "yo te salvo / tu me salvas" estaba uno a cero a favor del chico por ello fue que lo vigilaba en su rutina diaria, diciéndose a si mismo que rondaba el perímetro de la ciudad en pos de alguna señal de alerta sobrenatural. Esa tarde mientras hacia guardia, perdón mientras rondaba el área, si eso suena mejor en la cabeza de Derek, estaba merodeando el local de la biblioteca, claro porque estar dándole vueltas durante algo mas de seis horas específicamente al perímetro del lugar es parte de esa rutina que el llama "vigilar" que coincidentemente sus áreas de vigilancia estaban muy cerca a cualquier parte del pueblo donde Stiles estuviese, al sentirlo molesto dentro del local de la biblioteca quería venir y asegurarse que estuviera bien y porque no tal vez animarlo un poco. El de ojos bonitos fijo su mirada en el de ojos miel indagando en aquellos ojos algún indicio de como reconfortar al más joven, que a la luz de una luna menguante se veía aun más mono de lo que lo se permitía recordar. NO Derek no! Otra vez no.

Flashbak… O momento de confesiones

Derek estaba muy cabreado porque tenían que casar una sirena y de compañero tenía al molesto niño que lo sacaba de casillas más de una vez con sus jodidas conversaciones/monólogos. ¿Y el resto de su manada? Emmm pues bien gracias, todos se habían disculpado de acompañarle por alguna razón tonta ¿A él? Que lo acompañe Stilinski porque su suerte no podía ser peor.

Mientras iban en el jeep del muchacho Derek se concentraba en cualquier punto a su alrededor para tratar de acallar esa pequeña voz en su cabeza, que ahora gritaba a todo pulmón, que le cortara el cuello al niño que se encontraba a su lado porque el muy adorable, mono emm, irritable si eso, el muy irritable adolescente había ideado este plan contra la sirena:

Buscarla en el siguiente lugar que posiblemente atacaría.

Usar la música más molesta posible para evitar que cayeran en el encanto de su voz.

Derek le partiría el cuello y Stiles la empacaría en su jeep para llevársela al veterinario.

Claro que la voz de Stilinski no era la más melodiosa y que fuese cantando cada canción en su repertorio (que eran como más de 1000) producía en el lobo de Derek una molestia considerable; frustrado como estaba, tenía la intención de arrancarse la orejas o arrancarle la garganta a mordiscos, si a mordiscos para de una puta vez callar a ese chiquillo. Por un instante Derek se imagino a sí mismo mordiendo la delicada y apetecible, esa que cubría su garganta, pintada de apetecibles lunares que lo hacían verse mas joven de lo que en realidad era. La sola idea le provoco un sonrojo y un sonido gutural similar a un rugido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, muy posiblemente desde el fondo de sus pantalones.

Fin del flashbak… O momento de consolar a Stiles

_**He Derek… tierra hablando con Derek! Estás ahí-**_ Stiles se acercó sigilosamente al lobo. Había estado hablando contra la almohada largo y tendido mientras el lobo estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta que Derek no le prestaba atención acortó el espacio entre los dos muy despacio para ver que tenia. De un momento a otro el lobuno Derek salió del mar de reflexiones que era su mente. Se despabiló en el mismo segundo que notó la cercanía de Stiles, el muchacho estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar fijarse otra vez en esa piel, aquella delicada capa de piel pintada de lunares que crecía del cuello de su polo y subía por su garganta y .. y …

No podía pensarlo más tenia que probar el sabor de aquella llamativa parte del cuerpo del chico hiperactivo. No Derek eres mayor, el es apenas un crio, NO Derek no debes, no puedes…

**Oh Derek.-** gimió el más chico mientras el jodido lobo le besaba y mordía levemente esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. No aguantaba más Stiles también tenía que hacer algo y empezó a mover sus manos, subir la camiseta del lycano, tocar, si, tocar, oh Dios! Ese cuerpo, ese jodido torso tan bien delineado! "Vamos Stiles que te esta comiendo el cuello Derek Hale, no te quedes atrás toca, arañaba, delinea con tus dedos cada parte accesible."- pensaba Stilinski mientras sus manos hacían lo que su hormonado

Derek aulló casi animal, casi humano contra la piel de su cuello para luego atacar su boca, si esos labios tan bien delineados del muchacho. "Por favor Derek no pares, sigue adelante llévame a tu mundo"- pensaba Stiles mientras la noche seguía oscura y empezaba a difuminarse con el pasar de las horas.

X*_*x

La alarma de Stiles se activo ( watch?v=ussrWuZlIfk) de fondo. Eran apenas las 7 am de una mañana de sábado, el sol asomaba por la ventana y su flaco cuerpo aun pedía sueño ¿La razón? Que un lobo te coma la boca durante horas sin llevar las cosas más lejos en una especie de sexo ligero que lo ponía frenético por más contacto era suficiente razón para el pero una corriente helada lo hizo temblar de frio. Era extraño apenas se despedían del verano ¿Por qué haría casi tanto frío como un día de nieve? Stiles se levanto para cerrar la ventana y al asomarse un poco afuera se dio con aquella sorpresa.

_**¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASO ANOCHE?...**_


	3. Chapter 3 - La bruja de hielo 2

Durante toda la noche Derek mantuvo a Stiles apegado a su cuerpo manteniendo una sesión de besos y caricias, arrumacos y promesas de sexo todos y cada uno de los días de su vida en una escena tan candente que bien podría competir con alguna de peli porno de esas en la que solo a se ve a los personajes desnudos mas no el lemon. Mientras tanto una guapísima mujer de cabellos rubio-fresa caminaba por el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar cerca de una llamativa fuente de agua que coincidentemente se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad. La hermosa mujer extendió sus manos con suaves y bien coordinados gestos mientras dibujaba figuras inconexas en el aire y articulaba con sus labios palabras extrañas en algún idioma muerto finalizando con un bibidi babidi buu!

De repente el agua de la fuente empezó a correr más rápido, tan pronto como retomaba su curso empezaba a cristalizarse y en cuanto tocó la superficie base de la fuente empezó a congelarse por completo. Una extraña imagen casi fantástica tuvo lugar frente a la mujer que sonreía satisfecha ante estos sucesos, el suelo alrededor y toda superficie que colindaba con el perímetro de la fuente, se tornó de hielo. El panorama cambio abruptamente, todo tenía un toque navideño? Claro algo que sería muy bienvenido si no fuera porque estaban en pleno apogeo del verano y que en esos momentos la temperatura debía estar en unos 45° grados.

"_"

Stiles despertó abrazado a Derek, el lobo sostenía para si al adolescente como un padre sostiene a un hijo pequeño buscando protegerlo de cualquier peligro que durante la noche pudiera suscitarse, el de ojitos caramelo se sentía en el cielo acostado con el hombre que rumiaba tranquilamente mientras sonreía en sus sueños, parpadeó un par de veces asegurándose de que la imagen que el lycano le regalaba, en plena inconciencia de sus actos, era real y no un invento de su mente hiperactiva, para cuando se sintió un poco más despierto se levantó de su cama con sumo cuidado intentando no despertarle, aquel hombre que de ahora en adelante se colaría por su ventana no solo a "pedirle favores" sino también a colarse en sus sueños, y camino muy despacio hacía la ventana de su cuarto. Al sentir una brisa casi helada colarse por aquella misma, se asomó para ver el panorama que le ofrecía el cual develaba un Beacon Hills totalmente cubierto por una capa de nieve que se extendía hacía el cercano bosque, el adolescente sorprendido por lo que veía solo atino a gritar _**Oh dios mio!- **_su voz llena de preocupación fue suficiente para despertar al lobo que dormía tan plácidamente en su cama.

_**Stiles que sucede?**_- pregunto un exaltado Derek.

_**Derek mira por la ventana- **_Stiles se apartó y dejo libre el campo de la visión del lycano que también observó estupefacto la misma escena que un minuto antes observó el muchacho

Stiles rápidamente llamo a Scott al móvil y una voz femenina le contestó que la líneas en el área estaban "congeladas" literalmente, su mirada preocupada y su expresión de sorpresa hicieron que Derek se preocupara más reaccionado al instante tomándolo suavemente de las manos para calmarlo un poco y preguntarle que sucedía.

_**Stiles?-**_pregunto el adulto.

_**Derek…-**_musito el adolescente-_**no sé qué sucede. Pero siento que esto es algo malo.**_

Por alguna razón el chico se sentía extrañamente culpable y su corazón afligido empezaba un ritmo desesperante que preocupo más a Derek, el mayor halo suavemente del cuerpo escuálido del chico y empezó a acariciar su espalda de tal manera que el chico calmara ese ritmo alarmante de preocupación en su pecho pues podría ser el inicio de un ataque de ansiedad.

El corazón de Stiles poco a poco recupero su ritmo normal mientras Derek frotaba su espalda, una vez que se sintió calmado el chico empezó a ordenar su ideas mientras se ponía un polo blanco, una remera roja, unos jeans azules y zapatillas que encontró a mano. El de mirada azul-verdosa lo imito logrando colocarse su ropa más rápido, para ganarle tiempo al tiempo que demoro el muchacho en cambiarse, pudiendo así admirar a su compañero, porque SI, ver al adolescente a medio vestir poniéndose esa remera con capucha roja le provoco unas ganas incontenibles de devorar al "caperucito" que resultó ser el muchacho.

El chico estaba listo en unos instantes, con el tiempo que demoró pudo acomodar las cosas en su mente, desarrollando así el siguiente plan:

1_) Buscar a Scott junto con Derek y reunir a la manada.

2_) Averiguar porque ese extraño fenómenos tenía lugar en Beacon Hills y si también habían otras lugares afectados.

3_) Descubrir si sería algo relacionado con el mundo sobrenatural o un mero fenómeno atmosférico.

Basto un intercambio de miradas entre ellos para que Derek entendiera que debía salir por la ventana, sin ser visto, mientras el muchacho bajaría de lo más normal por las escaleras al encuentro de su padre, y después de un intercambiado saludo con el sheriff de la ciudad, Stiles saldría rápido a su jeep donde Derek lo estaría esperando. No contaban con que al Sheriff lo llamaran durante la madrugada para averiguar de qué se trataba el extraño cambio climático y que no volvió a regresar en lo que duro el amanecer del día; Al no ver a su padre pensó que tal vez aún estaría dormido y bueno con lo cansado que es su trabajo el muchacho no tenía corazón para despertarlo, siguió su camino hacia la puerta de su casa cerrándola suavemente cuando estuvo del otro lado.

Stiles subió rápidamente al jeep y con Derek de copiloto acorto distancias camino a la casa de Scott.

"_"

En la casa de Scott la manada estaba reunida desde que a las 2 am de la anterior noche Allison llamara de urgencia a su novio porque una muy pálida Lydia había llegado a su casa en medio la noche, la cual se sentía terriblemente helada, la muchacha solo venia vestida con un vestido blanco y descalza.

Derek oteo el aire mientras se iban acercando y le dijo a Stiles que ya todos estaban en casa de Scott, eso tranquilizo un poco a su compañero el cual no había articulado ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto lo que tenía sumamente intranquilo al mayor, su chico, "Si, Stiles era suyo, SUYO de él y eso lo hacía sonreír interiormente", era normalmente todo palabras. El que estuviese callado tanto rato lo hacía pensar que el hiperactivo adolescente ahondaba en su interior ese complejo de culpa que esta situación había generado en él desde que distinguieron la capa de frio hielo sobre el pueblo.

Stiles interiormente se debatía entre contarle o no a su novio: "Oh dios mío!, mi novio? Derek Hale me ve cómo novio? Me ve como un polvo? En qué situación estamos? NO ahora lo más importante es decir lo que sé. Tengo que hacerlo".

Flashback la tarde anterior en la biblioteca

Stiles estaba totalmente molesto por la ausencia de Lydia, el que llegara más temprano le había ayudado a conseguir un libro que pudiera ayudarlos con el trabajo pero eso no disminuía la colerina que le daba el que aquella rubia-fresa le estuviera haciendo esperar tanto que dolía, SI, Stiles estuvo más que contento de ser el compañero de Lydia y con la ausencia de Jackson en el pueblo pensó que tal vez aquello pudiese ser el primer paso para empezar algo entre ellos, pero NO, no fue así aquella chica lo había plantado y nunca antes se había sentido tan mal por la ausencia de atención en la chica para con su persona.

El chico estaba molesto, enfadado, iracundo y muchas otras emociones que se removían en él, para tratar de distraerse empezó a leer el libro que consiguió y volvió a aquella página que hablaba del ser de hielo. Se llamaba "El Frozzen" según el texto: Había sido una mujer muy hermosa, una bruja buena que vivía en un pueblo cerca de la cordillera peruana, la cual se enamoró de un joven caballero que quebró su corazón al marcharse con otra mujer. Ante aquel desamor la bruja se alejó de todo y decidió dejarse morir en el frio de los andes durante la noche. Al morir su cuerpo se transformó en algo similar al abominable hombre de las nieves conservando la mirada azul penetrante de la que fue su forma humana. Se dice que aquella bestia llena de rencor estuvo a punto de volver un iceberg el pueblo donde vivía aquel hombre que la desilusionó. Un grupo de pobladores liderados por una chaman lo rodearon para enfrentarlo en cuanto la criatura se distrajo la chaman le lanzo una antorcha prendida directo al corazón, el cual se había convertido en una pequeño fragmento de hielo que al contacto con el fuego se derritió en el acto.

Al pie de la página mencionaba una rima, la misma que aquella desaventurada mujer entonó mientras moría a causa del frio y de su desventura:

_Un corazón que ha sido herido_

_Venganza me ha pedido_

_Pero no quiero, ni deseo que salgas herido_

_Por eso, es mejor si mi corazón de hielo es derretido._

Stiles había leído silenciosamente la historia y la rima que le parecieron particularmente interesantes. Paso el resto de la tarde hojeando el libro que al parecer tenía mucho más información sobre criaturas místicas de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, siguió buscando alguna información sobre hombres lobo pero al parecer no había referencia de ellos en la primera mitad del libro; estaba tan distraído en lo que leía que no se dio cuenta de lo bien entrada la noche que era y que el joven bibliotecario lo estaba botando del lugar. Cuando reparo en la fastidiada mirada del joven sobre él, Stiles casi dio un salto en su lugar del susto que le pego y sin mediar palaras el muchacho se retiró llevándose consigo el viejo tomo en sus manos.

Mientras regresaba a su casa en su viejo jeep, Stiles empezó a comerse una barra de cereal que tenía en su bolsillo, mientras la molestia que le había generado el abandono de Lydia se apoderaba de su semblantea, la tragedia de la historia clamaba su atención, molesto como estaba comparó a la terrible criatura con su descuidada compañera, porque para él fue descuidado de su parte faltar a una cita de estudio que ella propuso y quería desahogarse. Extendió su mano a la mochila que tenía al lado y recito el poema…

Lydia Martin mi corazón tú has herido

Y venganza es lo que ahora necesito

No quiero ni deseo que me eches al olvido

Y que el hielo de tu corazón sea tu castigo

Stiles casi se felicitó por aquella improvisación pero se sintió todo un idiota por querer que su amiga se convirtiese en un monstruo sabiendo que tal vez estuviese en su cuarto llorando por la ausencia de Jackson en su vida, de súbito todos esos malos pensamientos se borraron de su mente y se recriminó a si mismo por su mal actitud. Cuando llego a su cuarto planeaba telefonear a su amiga para preguntarle que de malo podría tener cuando un preocupado Derek le interceptó en la acción.

Fin del flashback

Derek y Stiles salieron de su jeep rápidamente, mientras se acercaban Scott salió a su encuentro haciendo un gesto para que pasen rápidamente. En la sala de la casa de los Mccall estaban Allison, Isaac y Lydia, la última aún dormía tendida en el sofá mientras su semblante parecía tranquilo, el pálido tono de su piel era mucho más blanco de lo normal asustando un poco a Stilinski que rápidamente se acercó el mueble arrodillándose a su lado, la tomo de la mano y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras los presentes hicieron el amago a hablarle para que calme sus lágrimas. Derek sin medir consecuencias se acercó con la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus súper habilidades lobunas y abrazó muy fuertemente a Stiles que sollozaba como un niño al lado de Martin, las diversas reacciones en la sala no se hicieron esperar, Scott miró atónito a su mejor amigo abrazado del que fue su alpha solo durante la batalla contra el mayor de los Argent y mirando con el ceño fruncido al mayor, Allison miraba a los dos chicos abrazados, a su mejor amiga y a Scott preguntándose que sucedía y por último Isaac que solo miraba a Scott preguntando con la mirada "¿Tú lo sabías?".

Stiles por fin se calmó después de unos minutos y aun abrazado a Derek miraba con ojitos brillosos a Lydia que no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto, entonces fue Scott quien dijo las primeras palabras después de ese emotivo momento:

_**Emm. Stiles? Qué sucede?- **_Aunque su pregunta incluía el "¿Qué haces abrazado a Derek?" no lo dijo directamente porque ni él se lo creía.

_**Scott- **_le llamo Allison mientras sus ojos se encontraban y su mirada parecía decirle que ahora no era el momento de ese tipo de preguntas.

Stiles se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba abrazado al Alpha delante de sus amigos y de Isaac, eso lo puso nervioso separándose rápidamente del lobo, a Derek el detalle no le importaba mucho de todos modos él era el Alpha y había encontrado a su compañero en un chiquillo de 17 años, pero cedió al deseo del niño porque no quería causarle más pena a ese corazón suyo que estaba muy sensible, el más joven se recuperó rápidamente del impacto de las miradas de sus compañeros de instituto, necesitaba contarles lo que él sabía sobre de Lydia pero aún temía por como pudiesen reaccionar sus amigos y su Alpha, Sip, su Alpha el que hace unos momentos cedió a sus impulsos sin importar nada para reconfortarlo, eso fue una clara señal que le quería, él estaba enamorado, pero eso no era importante ahora ya habría tempo después para el amor ahora debía soltar la bomba a sus amigos.


	4. Chapter 4 - La Bruja de hielo 3

_**Hola el autor por aquí emm se que dije que sería el último capitulo pero digamos que se extendió un poco más de lo que pensé espero le guste y si pueden pasen mi por mi fanpage n.n!**_  
_** SterekConLemonEnTodasPartes**_

_**Gracias por su reviews y el que lo lean me llena de orgullo sin más que decir la historia... **_

Este era el momento, su tan amada Lydia Martin estaba mal y era su culpa, él lo sabía. Stiles Stilinski recordaba muy bien lo que hizo la tarde anterior, esbozó una pobre rima a partir de un mito que encontró en un extraño libro que a leguas decía "peligroso no tocar, no leer, no mirar". Toda la manada estaba presente en la sala de los Mccall, ahora debía ser claro, preciso y decirlo sin titubear de esto dependía la vida de la rubia-fresa que en ese momento parecía que ya no estaba dormida. Tenía los ojos abiertos. ¡¿Tenía los ojos abiertos?! Si Lydia había abiertos los ojos justo en ese momento.

_**¿Lydia estás bien?**_- Preguntó una muy sorprendida Allison.

Nadie más pudo preguntar nada en ese mismo instante la que yacía tumbada en el mueble se levantó y con un ágil movimiento tenía contra el piso a Stiles ¡¿Lo estaba besando?! El rojo del iris de Derek empezó a centellar y el lobo soltó un gruñido de amenaza que una muy rabiosa Lydia le respondió el gruñido con otro similar. ¿Qué era esto que sucedía? Lydia tenía una mirada perdida que chocaba con lo sicópata o eso le parecía a la audiencia reunida en aquel momento, necesitaban aclarar que pasaba ¿Por qué Lydia estaba así? ¿Qué sabía Stiles que pudiese ayudar con esta nueva situación a la que se enfrentaban los chicos que conformaban esa extraña manada?

Lydia casi aulló como un lobo, aunque más parecía el rugir de un oso, saltó haciendo el amago de atacar a Derek pero en vez de eso lo esquivo siguiendo su camino en cuatro patas hasta lanzarse por la ventana más cercana corriendo rápido con dirección al bosque que este momento se encontraba cubierto con nieve y una tenue capa de hielo fino. Derek desvió su mirada de la ventana mirando en dirección a Stiles que estaba tan tenso que parecía un maniquí, el lobo le reprochaba con la mirada el beso que le dio la joven al muchacho hiperactivo que en ese momento estaba pasmado, mudo de la impresión y eso era algo que llamó a todos la atención, desde que vino Stiles no había hablado, no había usado su tan usual sarcasmo para atenuar la tensión como siempre lo hacía y tenía por costumbre, además Derek lo había abrazado delante de todos cuando estuvo a punto quebrarse, los dos betas y Allison necesitaban respuestas.

Stiles comenzó a hablar casi imperceptible y Derek quiso acercarse una vez más a consolarlo para que soltara las palabras claramente pero Stiles lo contuvo con una mana extendida para que no se acercara más.

_**Ayer-**_ Empezó el muchacho- _**habíamos quedado a vernos en la biblioteca para la tarea del profesor Banner, pero ella nunca llegó. Yo llegué antes para tratar de buscar libros que nos ayudasen y encontré uno, que ahora que lo pienso tenía pinta de ser uno de magia con un raro símbolo en la portada pero no hice caso y empecé a ojearlo, pero ella nunca llego; yo estaba muy molesto porque era ella, ¿Saben? Lydia ha sido mi amor platónico de casi toda la vida-**_Necesitaba desahogarse, aquel no era momento, pero debía quitarse toda esa pena que amenazaba con hacerle llorar- _**ella me cito y yo espere pacientemente… dieron las 10:30 pm pero nunca llegó. Salí del lugar con el libro en mano y leí algo que estaba escrito en él, aunque yo cambié algunas palabras, parecía que la maldecía, bueno eso quería, quería maldecirla que sintiera el mismo dolor que ella me estaba proporcionando con su falta, pero no pude, no quería que sufriera y acalle esos deseos. El daño ya estaba echo la había maldecido y muy tarde me di cuenta que tal vez ella también estaba tan mal y sola como yo en estos momentos… Quise llamarla para saber el porqué de su falta pero Derek me interceptó, ya no lo hice y pase la noche con su alpha.**_

Stiles terminó esta última frase mirando directamente a Derek, pidiendo con la mirada que diese una explicación a sus betas y a él mismo, pues nunca le dejo en claro cuáles eran sus intenciones con el muchacho.

Derek bufó- _**Stiles- **_con ese tono de voz tan suya- _**Primero concentrémonos en Lydia y de ahí les daré a todos una explicación convincente de mi cercanía a ti ¿Estamos claros todos?- **_Esta última parte la dijo mirando a todos en la sala, Stiles tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza al igual que Scott, Allison e Isaac.

Stilinski sacó rápidamente el libro que tomó de la biblioteca y les enseñó a todos el texto sobre la criatura de hielo, explicando los cambios que hizo para "hechizar" a Lydia, Scott hizo una broma referente a Buffy, la caza vampiros y su amiga la bruja, todo el conjunto soltó una carcajada que disminuyó un poco la tensión que había en esa habitación, Derek agradeció la broma mentalmente porque siendo sinceros ese chico era un poco lento pero al menos sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo, al menos como hacerlo sentir bien a pesar de la situación.

"-"

Entrada la noche ya habían creado un plan, Stiles había preparado la poción que servía para curar a los afectados por la bestia, además de que Stiles se aprendió la rima que venía con la "cura", joder a cada rato el menor se sentía más en un episodio de Hechiceras, que viviendo en el mundo real.

Bien primero los lobos rastrearían a Lydia, la cercarían llevándola a un claro del bosque donde nadie los vería, Allison y Stiles estarían esperando ahí, la cazadora protegiendo al chico en caso de que la rubia-fresa intente atacarlo y él sería quien la curase lanzándole el contenido de un frasquito color lila y recitando la rima. ¿Fácil no? Sip cada vez una más se sentía parte de la familia Halliwell que Stilinski.

Todo estaba listo la luna en cuarto creciente les daba a los humanos un poco de ventaja pues su campo de visión no estaría tan reducido por la oscuridad de la noche y podrían protegerse mejor, Derek, Scott e Isaac olfatearon casi todo el bosque buscando la esencia de Martin, al fin la encontraron estaba sentada en el río admirando su belleza en el reflejo del agua que la luz de la luna vislumbraba.

La manada de lobos gruño a la muchacha la cual no se dio por aludida y se irguió sobre sus delicadas y bien contorneadas piernas caminando hasta el centro del río justo donde la luna se reflejaba, la contacto con el reflejo la chica empezó a mutar, como si se tratase de un digimon su forma humana cambio rápidamente dejando en el campo de la visión de los licántropos un ser totalmente peludo que se erguía en dos patas y similar a un hombre de las nieves que les rugía amenazadoramente, los 3 hombres no lo pensaron mucho, ya que se trataba de una criatura y no de una delicada adolescente atacarían como si se tratase de su presa para hacerle enfadar y que este los siguiera hasta el claro donde la cazadora y la pareja del alpha los estarían esperando.

Scott e Isaac se lanzaron cada uno con garra en vez de manos a los costados del monstruo, este los embistió rápidamente dejándolos fuera de combate de un solo golpe cada uno. Derek rugió fuertemente, los ojos del alpha se hicieron notar color rubí, ataco rápidamente sabiendo que no podía lastimarla, al menos no demasiado solo tenía que enfurecerla un poco y hacerla perseguirlo. Mal plan, Derek dio un zarpazo que solo rasguñó su rostro, pero era obvio que el instinto primitivo de Lydia y el amor por su imagen seguían presentes en la criatura, este embistió con toda su fuerza al lobo contra un árbol dejando al lycano quedo fuera de combate.

#.#

Los chicos en el claro se impacientaban, sus amigos no llegaban y el pasar de los minutos solo mermaba la poca paciencia que les quedaba, la chica Argent dejo a su compañero en el mismo lugar pidiéndole que no se moviera. La joven cazadora avanzó unos pasos para adentrarse en el bosque pero solo pudo dar dos pasos cuando distinguió algo entre la maleza, por instinto se puso en guardia para enfrentar a la bestia que avanzaba hacia ellos con pasos lento, casi exánimes, los brazos tendidos hacia abajo como si se tratara de un zombi pero la mirada mantenida sobre aquellos dos que aguardaban, rápidamente Allison se interpuso entre su amiga y Stiles, apunto con su arco en dirección de aquella que se encontraba transformada, sin mediar palabra ambos adolescentes sabían que aquella bestia era su Lydia.

Stiles supuso que las flechas de Allison no serán del todo efectivas y que podría necesitar algo extra, siendo Lydia inmune a los efectos sobrenaturales, pero aparentemente a los hechizos no, roció con algo de la poción las puntas de las flechas así al menos las armas de la cazadora podrían hacer mella en la criatura, dándoles algún tipo de ventaja que el muchacho rogaba fuese de ayuda para ellos. La ex novia de Scott miraba fijamente a su antes compañera, no podía atacarla por más que quisiera, ellas se habían vuelto amigas casi desde que se conocieron, algo así como si su destino fuera el hacerse mejores de las mejores amigas, no podía simplemente hacer a un lado ese sentimiento haciendo de tripas corazón para apuntarle como sus armas y herirla.

Lydia la saco de sus pensamientos en un instante cuando un sonido gutural salió de sus fauces, resonando por todo el bosque, el cooler se puso en cuatro patas para lanzarse sobre la morena que tenía al frente, Allison lanzo sus flechas una tras otra, la criatura parecía dotada además de ¿Poderes síquicos? Sin frenar su ataque esquivaba cada una de los lanzamientos de su amiga y de un salto ataco a la cazadora noqueándola en el acto.

Stiles estaba paralizado, una amiga sin conocimiento, la otra transformada por su culpa, su mejor amigo, Isaac y Derek quien sabe cuál habrá sido su suerte, y él, el humano solamente enfrentándose a un ser que había invocado en un momento de rabia. No era momento de debilidades tenía que hacer algo, por todos aquellos que habían caído en batalla y por aquella que sufría una terrible mutación por su culpa, ya no le importaba si moría en el intento debía hacer algo, Stilinski tomó una bocanada de aire cuando el cooler empezó a acercarse, metió la mano en sus bolsillos oprimiendo fuertemente el frasco entre sus dedos preparado para lo que viniese.

#.#

Derek se despertó con un sonido terrible que retumbó en todo el bosque, estaba apenas consiente cuando distinguió a Scott e Isaac aun fuera de combate, el omega estaba peligrosamente bañándose medio cuerpo con las frías agua del río, el alpha se levantó dificultosamente para arrástralo fuera del agua, su condición de alpha lo hacía moverse por inercia para proteger a ambos lobos menores del peligro ya que de cierto modo la seguridad de ellos tanto como la de los otros tres era su responsabilidad, lo zarandeo un poco de los hombros para despertarlo, lo mismo hizo con su beta que estaba tirado como un guiñapo frente a él. Cuando los tres estuvieron totalmente consientes el menor de los Hale les habló del gruñido que lo despertó, ni bien lo dijo los otros entendieron lo que yacía tácito en la frase, Lydia estaba terriblemente cerca de sus amigos y debían ir a por ellos ya, los tres lobos corrieron con toda su fuerza para poder alcanzarlos antes de que sucediera algo malo, mientras más se acercaban Derek podía sentir un pequeño dolorcito justo en el pecho que se acentuaba más y más, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero su lobo interior rasguñaba fuerte dentro de él, como si algo le hubiese pasado a su compañero _**-"Stiles no, resiste, ya voy, por favor no hagas una de tus tantas chorradas, por favor espérame ya llego por ti"-**_ fueron los pensamientos que corrieron por la mente del lobo más grande mientras corrían en dirección a ellos.

Cuando llegaron Allison estaba abrazaba a Lydia que había recuperado su forma humana y por lo escaso de su indumentaria tiritaba de frío ¿Stiles? Se encontraba en el suelo respirando dificultosamente, las dos chicas lo miraban con tristeza, él adolescente caía en un profundo sueño mientras Derek corría hasta donde se encontraba el más joven con el corazón hecho mil pedazos.

!.!

El cooler se lanzó al castaño con sus afiladas garras listas para desgarrarle la piel, Stiles le hizo frente recibiendo las zarpas directamente en el pecho, mordiéndose los labios para evitar lanzar un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella, en ese preciso momento la criatura abría sus fauces para volver a rugir pero Stiles fue más rápido y lanzó el contenido del frasco entre sus manos hacia la boca del monstruo haciendo que este se atragantara por defecto. Stiles aprovecho ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza para recitar el conjuro que liberaría a su amiga de la terrible maldición:

_**No es un secreto lo que siento**_

_**Ni una maldición que reciento en mi pecho**_

_**Justo ahora te libero**_

_**De la maldición de la bruja de corazón helado.**_

Stiles terminó la última frase cayendo de espaldas, el cooler empezó a mermar en tamaño y caérsele el pelo blanco, poco a poco las delicadas líneas que conformaban a la adolescente de cabellos rubio-fresa empezaron a asomarse mientras una confusa Allison despertaba. La joven cazadora caminaba muy lentamente mientras se acercaba a su amiga, la adolescente recientemente liberada de la maldición tiritaba a causa de que no tenía más que el fino vestido de tela color blanco, la de cabellos ondulados se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó para brindarle un poco de calor mientras ambas chicas miraban a su amigo ahora tendido sobre el suelo, respirando difícilmente, una herida se erguía sobre su pecho emanando la tibia sangre del joven que parecía sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5 - La Bruja de Hielo Final

_**Flashback**_

Lydia había quedado con Stiles para verse esa tarde en la biblioteca, muy a su pesar, aquel muchacho, que soñaba desde siempre con tener una oportunidad, había logrado salirse con la suya y ella sería toda para él una tarde integra.

Llegando a su casa recibió un encargo que tenía su madre para ella, Jackson se había comunicado, de donde sea que estuviera, para pedirle que se conectara en línea para que hablaran, Lydia no dijo nada y tranquilamente se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez adentro aseguro la puerta de su cuarto, encontró a Jackson esperándola desde hace media hora conectado desde el Skype, ninguno medio palabra hasta que Lydia hizo un gesto elegante con su mano y arreglo su cabello para luego mirar a Jackson desde el ordenador, el hombre lobo no dijo nada, tecleo unos párrafos en el ordenador y se desconectó. La adolescente leyó prolijamente lo escrito no pudiendo evitar el llanto que silencioso escurría un mar de lágrimas sobre su delicado rostro:

"_**Lydia, necesito me entiendas, me fui de la cuidad no porque huyese de Derek, ni de mi pasado como Kanima, es de ti de quien huía, es tu influencia la que me lastima, estuve en este problema yo solo y ni tu estuviste ahí para mí, necesitaba que estuvieses para mí, pero no supiste llegar, mi novia no estuvo cuando la necesite y cuando al fin llegaste la criatura en la que me convertí no solo asesino a todas esas personas, sino también el amor que sentía por ti…"**_

Mientras sus lágrimas no parecían cesar Lydia escucho un susurro en el aire algo así como una rima graciosa a la que no puso atención mientras que aquel sentimiento de vacío que le dejaron las palabras de Jackson fue cambiando hasta volverse un odio sin sentido, un rencor por aquel que mordió a su novio. _**¡DEREK!**_Él tenía la culpa, él mordió a su novio, por su culpa su _**JACKSON,**_su amado la había dejado por culpa de ese ser lupino, algo en ella clamaba venganza y le quitaría algo tan preciado para él como lo había sido Jackson para ella. Destruiría todo lo que Derek amaba empezando por el pueblo que él protegía.

Al caer la noche una guapísima mujer de cabellos rubio-fresa y mirada perdida, vestida solamente con una finísima tela blanca caminaba descalza hacía una fuente que se ubicaba en medio del pueblo, cuando la hermosa mujer llegó a su objetivo extendió sus dedos para dibujar figuras inconexas al igual que con sus labios articulaba palabras extrañas, que una voz susurraba en su mente, de repente el agua de la fuente empezaba a congelarse por completo. Todo el perímetro del pueblo se cubrió de una fina capa de hielo y nieve.

Después de eso el frío la hizo regresar en sí de su letargo y llamo a su mejor amiga para que fuese por ella. Allison llegó unos minutos después en el vehículo de su padre, la joven puedo ver a su amiga fuera de sí con aquella mirada que la hacía recordar los episodios de locura que tuvo que sufrir mientras Peter Hale la controlaba, la joven cazadora no pregunto nada y llevó a su amiga a la mansión Argent, una vez en el interior Lydia había perdido el conocimiento yaciendo reclinada en el mueble principal de la sala.

Allison suspiró derrotada, ella cría que habiendo logrado su objetivo Peter había dejado en paz a su amiga, se sentía cansada no sólo por el hecho de lidiar con lo sobrenatural sino también que sus amigos estuviesen involucrados y ella no pudiese hacer nada para sacarlos de esto o al menos dejarlos de involucrar tanto, agradeció al cielo que su padre no estuviese en casa y llamo a Scott, claro que las cosas estaban raras entre ellos pero era mejor tenerlo cerca al menos su presencia la llenaba de cierta paz y seguridad que en ese momento le hacían falta.

Después de que dejaran de ser Scott&Allison, Isaac se pegó a Mccall como chicle, por eso cuando el joven lobo llegó a casa de los Argent también vino con Lahey, la cazadora solo asintió cuando Scott la miro con sus ojitos de cachorro para que su hermano-lobo pudiera pasar al interior de su hogar, después de todo si un lobo sicópata aparecía de nuevo era mejor tener más miembros en su equipo para poder hacerle frente.

Después de decir recibir a los lobos en casa, Allison les contó lo poco que sabía, asegurándose de comentar sus sospechas de que Peter Hale estuviera detrás de todo eso, aunque era una teoría plausible Isaac intervino diciendo que era poco probable ya que Peter se encontraba con vida y de eso podía dar fe él ya que Derek se lo había dicho, Scott solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido al nombrar a su Alpha delante de su ex sabiendo que aún no superaba lo de su madre. Isaac se encogió de hombros y se disculpó con ella.

Una campanada sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, el antiguo reloj abuelo en la sala señalaba la una de la madrugada lo que significaba que era muy tarde para andar por las frías calles del pueblo sin levantar sospechas y preguntas de que hacían aquellos estudiantes de secundaria andando por ahí sin supervisión alguna, Allison ofreció a los lobos pasaran la noche en su casa pues no habían cazadores ni su padre hasta la semana siguiente. Scott le ofreció su mejor sonrisa de lado y la chica fue en busca de mantas para abrigarse mientras los tres harían guardia acomodados en los otros muebles alrededor de la adolescente que estaba dormida. ¿Y Stiles? Era mejor no despertarlo, nadie sabía que había sido plantado y estaba siendo muy bien consolado, no querían despertar sospechas en el Sheriff que seguramente estaría más estricto con los horarios en casa después del incidente con el abuelo Argent.

Al final Allison se quedó dormida en un mueble individual que estaba al lado derecho del más grande donde dormía Lydia, Scott e Isaac dormían al frente, Mccall sentado en el mueble individual ubicado a la izquierda del más grande e Isaac sentado en el piso pero su cabeza apoyada en el muslo del omega. Bonito grupo de defensa, dormirse en medio de la noche como cachorritos o niños.

Antes de las siete de la mañana de aquel día, la cazadora se despertó y miro la escena que los lobos le regalaban, la verdad parecían dos cachorros abrazándose uno al otro para proporcionarse abrigo, eso le apreció tierno a la adolescente que se movió pesada por su casa hasta la cocina donde preparo tres tazas de chocolate caliente, una vez los tuvo listos los llevo hasta la sala donde seguían los cachorros dormidos Isaac babeando los vaqueros de Scott mientras abrazaba su pierna izquierda, Mccall por su parte estaba envuelto en una manta y echado de lado mientras su mano derecha acariciaba la cabeza cubierta de rulos dorados de Lahey. No tuvo que hacer nada para despertarlos el reloj abuelo toco siete campanazos y con esos súper oídos como debilidad los hizo despertar a los que dormían con excepción de Lydia que parecía no querer despertar.

Cuando las tazas de chocolate quedaron vacías y en el fregadero, Scott percibía el aroma de Stiles junto con el de Derek acercándose, mientras Isaac afinaba los oídos para asegurarse que aquel vehículo que hacía derrapar sus desgastados neumáticos fuese el de Stilinski. Mccall salió al encuentro de ambos y los hizo pasar a la sala donde los que estaban despiertos los miraban atentos.

Ahí estaba ella parada en medio de algún sitio totalmente desconocido, era un lugar muy frío por como vestía la gente pero ella no lo sentía, era como una fantasma vagando en algún pueblito o comarca del que no tenía conocimiento. Fue en ese momento, cuando sentía un nudo en la garganta que la vio, aquella pobre mujer corría en dirección a ella, Lydia se trató de mover pero la mujer la atravesó sin causarle daño, pudo ver que corría con dirección a unas lomas cubiertas de nieve detrás de ella y un hombre con su mujer miraban con infinita compasión a aquella que huía. Lydia se sintió identificada, también se sentía abatida y traicionada por aquel que ella aún amaba, esa mujer parecía sufrir lo mismo, en un parpadeo puedo ver que la mujer se dejaba morir en medio del frío, en el instante que daba su último aliento recitaba algo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba, se convertía en una bestia, las imágenes se movieron delante de ella como si de diapositivas se trataran, primero la bestia atacando el pueblo, después la gente que lo habitaba liderados por alguien la rodeaban, una mujer lanzaba una antorcha y el cooler caía al suelo muriendo al instante. Entonces una voz, la voz de la que se había transformado, le hablo con susurros _**"Él me falló, me dijo que me amaba, me prometió que nunca me dejaría, estuvo conmigo hasta que la encontró a ella, me abandono como aun juguete ya no se usa, él te utilizó a ti, Jackson te hizo creer que eras su todo, pero no fue así, quería más y por eso buscó a Derek. Quería poder y se le fue entregado, algo salió mal, te culpa por ello, ahora te abandona porque ya no te necesita. Fue Derek quien te alejo de él, sin Derek no habría poder, sin Derek Jackson aún estaría contigo, Derek alejo de ti lo a quien tu más amabas ¿Ahora harás tú lo mismo? ¿Le quitarás a quien él ama?" **_Una última diapositiva se mostró ante los ojos de Lydia, ahí estaba Derek con… _**¿CON STILES? ¿DEREL Y STILES?**_ Entonces era él a quien más quería Derek. Entonces sería un ser amado por otro.

Lydia despertó de sus sueños, al abrir sus ojos se fijó en que aquella casa no era la suya, ni donde dormía era su cama, sorprendida vio a Allison, Scott e Isaac reunidos en pos de Derek estaba cerca de Stiles, ambos arrodillados en el suelo cercano a ella, ahí estaban reunidos todos incluyendo al Alpha y su compañero. Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Stiles para empezarlo a besar, sabía que Hale era territorial y hacer aquello despertaría los celos en él, una vez alcanzado su objetivo huyó al bosque para que la siguieran, cuando la luna estaba en lo alto la misma voz de antes le dijo que se estuviera de pie en el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, una vez allí se encargaría de hacerla capaz de castigar al Alpha. Finalmente en el claro mientras iba cambiando la voz en su cabeza tomo forma, era la misma mujer de antes, aquella que se dejó morir en el frio, le dijo que la maldición había sido rota y que su amigo había ofrecido su vida a cambio de redimirlas a ambas, ahora serían libres ambas porque el amor de un corazón puro se sacrificó para llenar el vació de sus almas.


	6. Chapter 6 - Prólogo

En algún en San Francisco… la tarde que Stiles llegaba a la biblioteca.

_**Piper el libro de la sombras está brillando!-**_ Dijo una chica de piel muy blanca y cabello rojizo

_**Chicas, Piper, la casa está temblando**_!- Gritó un hombre de apariencia más o menos madura y atrayendo hacía el dos pequeños que parecían ser sus hijos.

_**Phoebe, Paige, tranquilas! **__**Leo protege a Wyatt y Chris!-**_ Grito Piper mientras se unía a sus hermanas delante del libro de la sombras. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Leo tomo a sus hijos y los llevo fuera del ático.

**¿Qué está pasando Piper? ¿Por qué el libro está brillando así?-** Preguntó la más bajita de las tres hermanas.

_**No lo sé pero no creo que sea nada bueno.-**_ Argumento Piper mientras tomaba de las manos sus hermanas.

El libro que tenían delante de ellas, que coincidentemente se parecía al libro que encontró minutos después Stiles, estaba temblando mientras brillaba y el espectro del símbolo del poder de tres se dividía aunque el grabado se mantenía intacto. El símbolo se disparó en tres direcciones y acto seguido el libro dejó de brillar, la casa se mantuvo de pie, el temblor había cesado, la calma retornaba pausadamente mientras las chicas se miraban unas a otras preguntándose que fue todo aquello.

Un remolino con pequeños brillos blancos hizo acto de presencia, las tres hermanas ya lo habían visto, indudablemente se trataba del ángel del destino, el cual esta vez era un joven de apariencia tranquilo y una sonrisa amable.

_**Buenas tardes elegidas soy el ángel del destino.-**_ Se presentó el joven delante de ellas.

_**Si, si lo sabemos, existen muchos destinos y por cada uno un ángel que vela el que se cumpla-**_ Dijo no muy convencida y algo retorica Piper.

_**Perdonen el espectáculo anterior, pero era necesario para cumplir con el propósito del gran diseño!-**_ Fue lo que dijo como respuesta el ángel.

_**¿Qué propósito tiene esta vez el gran diseño?- **_ Pregunto Phoebe.

Si es cierto la última vez el gran diseño casi nos quita a Leo.- Dijo Paige.

_**Esta vez no se trata de quitar nada a nadie estimadas elegidas, si no de pasarle a alguien más la antorcha que hasta ahora ustedes han llevado muy bien en el camino para convertirse en las elegidas y asegurar que el mal no vuelva renazca con tanta fuerza, al menos hasta que su descendencia tenga edad para hacerle frente**_.- Respondió con toda sonrisa y educación el joven delante de ellas.

_**¿Pasarle la antorcha a alguien más? ¿Quieres decir… escoger nuevos elegidas?-**_ Pregunto Piper aún escéptica.

_**Así es tres jóvenes en diferentes partes del país han sido escogidos como sus sucesores sustitutos para hacer frente a las amenazas sobrenaturales que existen pro el mundo, dos adolescentes y una niña han recibido sus dones mágicos para continuar la pelea del bien contra el mal. **_Prosiguió el ángel.

_**Entonces nosotras ya no seremos atacadas?-**_ Pregunto Phoebe- _**¿Ya no seremos atacadas por demonios ni ninguna otra amenaza sobre natural?-**_ Interrumpió Paige.

_**Queridas niñas-**_ De pronto hizo acto de presencia la abuela de las chicas, su madre, un avatar y un superior.- _**Por supuesto que su pelea aún no ha acabado, mientras estos niños, los nuevos elegidos, aprendan a usar sus poderes, ustedes están encargadas de enseñarles a creer en sí mismos para enfrentaran al mal.-**_ Sentenció la abuela.

_**Si mis niñas-**_ Esta vez fue su madre quien hablo- _**Ustedes siguen siendo las elegidas pero también se encargaran de guiar a la nueva generación de hechiceros poderosos que vienen en sus hijos por eso se les aligerará la carga de enfrentar todas las caras que tiene el mal con estos sustitutos.**_

_**Piper-**_ Dijo el superior- _**Phoebe-**_ mencionó la avatar- _**Paige-**_ Terminó el ángel del destino- _**Una copia del libro ha sido entregada a un joven en pueblo llamado Beacon Hills el aprenderá a usar hechizos y pociones para enfrentarse al mal. Tu como guía blanco estarás al pendiente de él en cuanto esté listo para sumir su misión-**_ Dijo muy sonriente el ángel.

_**Phoebe a ti te toca ubicar al segundo adolescente-**_ Llamó la avatar- _**él tiene el poder de un luz blanca pero también el poder de conectar los sentimientos de los que lo rodean a su corazón, es preciso que le enseñes a conllevar su poder ya que ambos ya que tienes previa experiencia con tu anterior empatía.**_

_**Por último-**_ Dijo el superior- _**Piper a ti te toca la más joven, una niña que necesita una amiga, una madre y una aliada, alguien que le enseñe a ser fuerte, ella tiene habilidades que la definen como una guerrera aunque los tres tienen el poder para hacer hechizos y pociones ella necesita aprender a ser una líder, tu tomaste el lugar de tu hermana Prue, en poco tiempo tuviste que aprender a llevar el liderazgo que ella siempre tuvo en la casa, a conllevar tu vida y la de tus hermanas por el camino correcto, una vida de esposa y madre que balanceaste perfectamente, es por eso que eres la más apta para enseñarle a esta chica a ser la fuerza y unión de estos tres.**_

_**¿Y ahora tenemos una nueva misión verdad?-**_ Pregunto Piper.

Los cuatros seres que aparecieron junto con el ángel asintieron lentamente.

_**Oh Rayos! Ser una Elegida apesta!-**_ Bufo Piper mientras sus hermanas sonreían pícaras.

De regreso en Beacon Hills… en el claro del bosque la tarde en que Stiles desfallecía.

Derek sostenía el cuerpo casi sin vida de Stiles contra su cuerpo mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y los cuatro adolescentes ahí presente los rodeaban en señal de condolencia. El chico hiperactivo, aquél que de algún modo unía a su manada era su compañero, su destino un ser único que no merecía morir así, vale que tal vez era responsable de lo sucedido, quizás, que era todo un entrometido y se ganaba problemas por otros, también, pero eso lo hacía porque era un buena amigo y se preocupaba por los demás, siempre fiel, siempre presto a responder a una solicitud de ayuda, Stiles era el robín perfecto y ahora se le estaba escapando de la manos. El lobo Alpha retiro su doliente mirada del cuerpo casi sin vida, mirando al cielo exhalo un aullido totalmente roto, lleno de angustia, dolor y rabia por aquel que los dejaba, el omega y el beta hicieron lo mismo, las chicas por su parte lloraban inconsolablemente.

Muy apartados de la escena entre unos árboles de pino…

_**Cas, llegamos tarde, la criatura ha sido detenida pero al costo de una vida- **_Dijo seriamente un hombre alto, de rubia cabellera y ojos verdes.

_**Dean, no puedo hacer nada, el cielo reclama su alma-**_ Le respondió un hombre casi de su misma altura, estaba a su lado mirando la desgarradora escena y el azul de sus ojos miraban llenos de congoja como el lobo aullaba su dolor.

_**Vamos Cas, son como nosotros, un humano enamorado de un ser sobrenatural que no pueden estar juntos, no al menos si uno de ellos mueren-**_ Le increpó un el de ojos verdes al su compañero.

_**Dean-**_ dijo suplicante el de mirada color del cielo.

_**Vamos Cas-**_ dijo acercándose un hombre más alto que los otros dos- _**los tres sabemos que lo harás al final, mi hermano siempre te convence de hacer lo que no harías normalmente.**_

_**Dale, Cas, nunca le has dicho no a un Winchester y yo sé cómo compensarlo-**_ Guiñó un ojo el mirada esmeralda al tiempo que terminaba su frase.

El de mirada azul gimió no muy convencido de su decisión, pero al final este ángel del señor de verdad no podía decirle que no a los hermanos Winchester, en especial a aquel rubio que era el mayor y que lo traía como loco desde hace mucho tiempo.

_**Cierren sus ojos-**_ ordenó el ángel. Cuando ambos hermanos lo hicieron el ángel extendió sus alas y un brillo dorado nació en la herida del cuerpo sin vida de Stiles.

Los cuatro adolescentes y el Alpha miraron asombrados como de pronto el brillo desaparecía con el mismo enigma de cuando apareció, los ya blanquecinos labios de Stiles empezaban a moverse, la herida del zarpazo se había desvanecido y estaba vivo. Stilinski estaba con vida otra vez. Todos se alegraron mucho, las lágrimas de dolor se volvieron de alegría y el Alpha apachurró el cuerpo de su compañero con la esperanza de que este nunca lo deje otra vez, al menos él se aseguraría de eso.

_**¿Lo ves Cas? Al final si pudiste-**_ Le dijo socarrón Dean Winchester al ángel del señor Castiel.

_**Dean-**_ sentenció en ángel con el mismo tonó que el otro usaba para decir _**"Para con la broma que te arranco la alas con un cuchillo".**_

_**Vamos Cas-**_ Dijo el menor de los hermanos- _**yo invito las hamburguesas, debes estar muy débil después de todo esto.**_

Y los tres hombres subieron al impala que estaba estacionado detrás suyo para ir al centro a celebrar su buena acción del día y más tarde a compensar al ángel por aceptar la petición del mayor de los hermanos, claro que de lo último se encargaría solo Dean. Mientras tanto la noche vislumbraba un futuro dudoso para Beacon Hills y nuevos personajes aparecían en escena…


End file.
